The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detoxifying soil containing combustible toxic material.
Certain combustible toxic materials such as dioxin and PCB may be burned to create less harmful reaction products. Where soil has been contaminated with these combustible toxic materials, such soil must be heated to high temperatures, often in excess of 1200.degree. C., in the presence of oxygen to combust the toxic materials and create less harmful reaction products.
Soils are composed of a mixture of organic and inorganic matter, the latter of which is generally the product of the weathering of rock. Metals and metallic compounds may also be present in the contaminated soil. The inorganic matter is primarily the mineral compounds of oxygen, silicon, aluminum, iron and calcium. Some of these mineral compounds and metals have melting points within the range of the extremely high temperatures needed to burn off toxic materials. Such heating of contaminated soil results in melting of the low melting point mineral and metal components. Typically the melted mineral components will form a mineral "fog" of tiny molten droplets in the high temperature regions of the apparatus used to burn the contaminated soil. Solidification of the mineral fog droplets on lower temperature walls and passageways of soiled detoxifying apparatus have caused numerous problems due to the buildup of glaze. This glaze buildup can cause numerous problems with maintenance and upkeep of the apparatus as well as problems in closing off passageways and openings within the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for detoxifying soil containing combustible toxic materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for detoxifying soil which reduces the buildup of glaze on the interior of the detoxifying apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for soil detoxification which reduces the maintenance requirements of the detoxifying apparatus.